Storm
by Hermocious Grangizzle
Summary: a songfic to the song Storm by lifehouse. Listen to the song if you read, you must. Rated T. Hermione is upset over Fleur being gone for a long time. Light hearted. Hermione.Fleur.


Storm

Characters – Fleur/Hermione, duh!

Rating : T ?

Warning – femmeslash, don't like, don't read!

Disclaimer – I don't own the characters. I don't own the song. They belong to JK Rowling and Lifehouse

Author's note – yea so here I am. I know its been like what, 9 months since I wrote something? Well its been really rough. I don't wanna sit here and make excused for myself but there has been so much. There was recently a death in my family that has been oncoming for about 7 months. It's been really exhausting with everything that needed to be done to make her happy. So now maybe I'm back, I don't really know. But this just pooped into my head and I had some free time so…here you go.

STORM

How long have I been in this storm?  
So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form  
Water's getting harder to tread  
With these waves crashing over my head

If I could just see you  
Everything would be all right  
If I could see you  
This darkness would turn to light

It's been 2 weeks, 4 days, 22 hours, and 53 minutes since I last saw you. I've been going crazy. Every night I swear I stay up an extra two hours thinking about the times we spent together. I can't help but think of us when we were together. I still don't know why you left and I am having a hard time getting over it. You just up and left. I don't think I did anything wrong did I? Right now I'm sitting on our bed staring at the street light that always cast shadows in our room. I always loved the winter when you could see the sillouhette of the trees on our bed and on the opposite wall. It's so romantic, in a strange, urban kind of way ,yea? You left to help the war efforts. I hate this war. I'm stuck here calculating and researching day after day, night after night. Every night I go to bed and can smell your perfume on your pillow. It's sweet smelling. I miss that smell in person. I know we fought right before you left. I didn't want you to leave what can I say? You changed my life, you changed me, you changed everything I knew. You saved me from myself, Fleur. And right now I'm sitting here alone on our bed hoping you're okay. I listen to the clock ticking, A minute passes, soon an hour, and before I know it, the sun is rising and you're not next to me.

And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
And everything will be all right  
And everything will be all right

I can't stand being here alone. I don't sleep! I try and try. All I can smell is your perfume and the absence of your touch burns my skin. I try sleep aids, milk, music, candles, anything I can think of to help me relax. I need a hug or a kiss or something to let me know you're okay. I stare at the picture of us taken in Ireland. The sea is right behind us and you're absolutely radiant. I'm kissing your cheek and we both seem so happy, so free. I miss that freedom. The ability to go wherever, whenever. I miss you. I'm falling apart ,Fleur. Why did you have to go? WHY?! I cannot take this anymore. Every time I walk into our house I expect you to be there but I only see pictures of us together. Why can't you write? Where are you? Are you okay? It literally hurts. I can feel my heart beating every second of every day. The mere mention of your name excites me. I always loved your name. I loved saying it. I always say your name when we make love, I say it every morning when you wake, and I say it every time I say 'I love you.' Your words still resonate inside my head. "I love you 'ermione, I shall ne'er leave you. I have to go though. Do not worry mon amie, I will see you again. You will keep me strong." Your name keeps me strong. Your promise keeps me alive. I hold on only for you, but its becoming far too painful.

I know you didn't bring me out here to drown  
So why am I ten feet under and upside down  
Barely surviving has become my purpose  
Because I'm so used to living underneath the surface

It's been four months and not a word. I wonder what is worse. Going to war, or watching it happen with everyone you know and love at risk of dieing. I had my share of war. I still do my part, but I'm not strong enough to fight. I never had the fire in my you and Harry do. I use my brain. I help you guys. I send you maps and spells and any info I can get my hands on. Harry is plotting his next move and he relies on my information. Lately though, it hasn't been much. I try to concentrate but when I close my eyes, your face comes to mind. It's so beautiful. Every inch of it. From the small dimple on your chin to the way your eyes sparkle when the right amount of sunlight reflects off of them. I miss your silky hair. Not feeling your touch is the worse part of it. So long I have needed the warmth. You give the best hugs. They are so warm and full of emotion. When you hug me, its like we become one. Your kisses are much missed as well. I feel like everytime you kiss me a little bit of you goes into it. It's like looking into someone's soul through their eyes, except you pour your soul into me. I miss the long nights of love making by candle light. I miss listening to the police sirens in the distance pretending they were out to get us, even though we are the most behaved people I know. Something lately though has been telling me you're close but not close enough to feel. I just have this feeling you know? I know you're okay, and that makes my emotions pour out even more. It's like crying with joy, only I'm crying because I know you're alive. You being alive and us still loving each other is all that matters to me. Not the war, not Harry, not the bills. You matter to me. You coming home safe and sound is what matters. It hurts not having you here. Please come home soon.

And I will walk on water  
And you will catch me if I fall  
And I will get lost into your eyes  
And everything will be all right  
And everything will be all right

Dear Hermione,

We have wonb, but I feel I am completely lost without you. I feel like the worst person for not being able to write. Every moment of the war I thought of you and only you. I miss your touch and scent and your cooking. I miss you so much _you,_ all of you. I cannot expect you to be pleased to see me, I am sorry that I did not write. I would give you an explanation, but the only thing I can think of, is that I was dumb. I don't know why I didn't write. I will be home within the fortnight. So much to do still. I'm holding on by thinking of you, Hermione. I love you.

Fleur

If I could just see you  
everything would be all right  
If I could see you  
This darkness would turn to light

2 weeks later

'It's been long enough Fleur, where the hell are you!?' I thought. You were supposed to be home yesterday. The inclement weather has held every type of travel up. The rain is pouring outside. When I say its raining buckets, I mean that literally. Every car door I hear, I run to the window to see who it is. The last one was the pizza boy. Jonathan is a good kid. He stopped in to check on me last night. He gave me a pizza on the house. Its in the fridge right now. I look at my wrist watch and take a sip of my tea. My foot keeps tapping the floor, but I don't feel like stopping it. I hear the door open downstairs, the storm door slams like it usually does. I hear our landlord. "Madamemoiselle Delacour! What a surprise! I was beginning to wonder if you were ever to come home!!." You're home. I run to the door and listen to your conversation. "Oui, I am here at last. How has Hermione been? Is she okay, well fed?"

"Oh of course, however I think you're the only one who will bring her out of her stupour. So lonely she is. She cries herself to sleep everynight, and overworks herself. I'd better not keep you, it is so good to have you back, honey."

"It's good to be back." I can hear your footsteps. They are slow so I close the door, but I stay right next to it. Your footsteps grow closer and closer and finally they come to the door. You pause, put your hand on the doorhandle, and freeze. You let out a sigh, and I can hear the tears I know you are crying. I grab the door handle and open the door slightly, but only enough so that you see my face. I'm almost afraid to let you in. What if you leave again? No words are spoken. Your face is dirty, but your eyes are so bright, every other blemish faded away. The dirt was streaked from your tears and your hair was a mess. The coat I had given you was soaked. "I'm 'ome 'ermione." You said, creating a faint smile. You had not smiled in a long time I guessed. I opened the door all the way and put my hand to your face. It was cold and wet but your tears were warm. "Welcome back." I said kissing you on the lips for the first time in God knows when. It was the first time in a while that I couldn't not tell someone how long exactly it had been since we last kissed. You dropped your bag and placed each hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer. Your kiss was absolutely breathtaking. I let out a small moan and I smiled as you pulled away, leaning your forehead against mine. "I am so sorry 'ermione. I should never 'ave left you mon amie."

"Fleur, It's okay. I understand, it was just hard. Let's warm you up, I just put on a pot of water, I'll make you some tea."

"That would be wonderful." You shut the door behind you and went straight to our bedroom and bathroom. "I need to wash up first, I am a 'orrible mess."

"Of course." You came back out in your favorite boxers that actually belonged to me. They were a pair of my cousin's that I had confiscated when I was 17. I always had a thing for shamrocks I guess. For your t-shirt it was another article of my clothing. You had no bra on I could tell, and emblazoned on the t-shirt was the Gryffindor Lion. My year had opted to make them more muggle-like and not have the lion roar or move, so that we could wear it wherever we wanted. I had to admit you looked incredibly sexy. "I stole your clothes." I laughed. "It's like you never left." That is when you cracked the real first smile of the night. "Go sit on the couch, the tea is done but the cookies aren't." A few minutes later I joined you. Your freshly showered face was radiant, I could see the marks from the war more clearly than I could when you were covered in dirt. Your hair was its normal color again. I placed the cookies and the tea on the table and sat next to you. You were sleeping. I leaned you against my shoulder, and drank your tea. You needed the sleep more. After 10 minutes or so you wrapped your arm around my stomach. I kissed the top of your head, "I love you Fleur, its nice to have you back again." Soon enough I fell asleep. It was the best night of sleep I had in a very long time. You were home again.


End file.
